A Different Reaction
by jolly green mango
Summary: Takes place in Fifth Year. A ONESHOT about one of James's many attempts to get Lily to go on a date with him. This one just ends a little...differently. EDITED. The first chapter is changed. There is going to be at least one more chapter, maybe more. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually rainy day. Fifth years James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were sitting in the Gryffindor common room due to it being an extremely boring Saturday. There was complete silence in the room. Each person pre-occupied with their own thoughts. Remus was thinking about the next full moon, Peter was thinking of how to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed, Sirius was thinking about the next prank he was going to pull on Severus Snape, and James was thinking of Lily Evans, of course. He started to be drawn to Lily in their fifth year, before that, they were huge rivals. What James was wondering about Lily was why she didn't return his feelings of affection.

"Why does she hate me? I haven't done anything to her, well this year anyways!"

He wondered out loud

"Wellll," said Sirius, knowing James was talking about Lily, considering it was all he ever did.

"Maybe it's because of all the times we pulled pranks on her. Girls are quite emotional you know mate, they can hold grudges for years"

"Well I forgave her for all the times she got us back for our pranks!" Complained James

Peter and Remus, being brought out of they're own daydreams by James's unnecessarily loud comment laughed at what James had just said.

"What'd you mean you forgave her!" laughed Remus "what her and her friends did was just retaliation for what we did!"

"What? What does retaliation mean?"

"Payback you uneducated rat" said Sirius, unintentionally referring to Peter's animagus form

"HEY! RATS ARE ACTUALLY QUITE—"

"Calm down mate, I didn't mean anything." Sirius interrupted.

"Anyways James, think back to first year, and how many times we pranked her and her lot, from then till the end of last year! And we would still be having that jolly good fun if it wasn't for you falling for that—"

"DON'T INSULT MY LILYKINS!" shouted James.

"Your _Lilykins_?" Sirius, Remus, and Peter asked in an amused tone

**-----FLASHBACK-----**

_It was their first year. All the new students lined up outside the great hall waiting to be sorted _— _of course, they didn't know that. Many students thought that they would have to perform magic as a test. James and his best friend Sirius Black of course knew that it was nothing like that. Since they were troublemakers, they had decided to get their fellow first years a little worked up._

"_Hey Sirius," said James, "did you practice enough magic over the summer? This test is going to be pretty hard. I reckon they'll send about half of us back on the Hogwarts Express!"_

"_Really James?" replied Sirius, "Well then I guess we'll probably be the only Gryffindors!"_

_A girl who looked very anxious was listening to every word the boys were saying. The girl was a red-head, but her hair was a very dark red. She was very pretty, but her sparkling emerald eyes seemed full of fury._

"_Oh really?" asked the redhead, "I thought that the sorting was nothing like that! I thought all you have to do is put a hat on your head!" she finished what she was saying in a very loud voice. All the first years had heard. _

**(A/N: Lily only knows about the sorting because she read Hogwarts, a History. She is muggle-born and she wanted to know as much about the school as possible.) **

"_What did you do that for?" asked James, "We were trying to pull a prank!"_

"_Well, you shouldn't! Lots of us are probably scared out of our minds! You should at least have some more decency!"_

"_Me? Decency? James Potter does not have decency, whatever that means. And you are no person to accuse me of anything…what's your name?"_

"_I'm Lily Evans," said the redhead," And if you guys try to pull another prank, you better bet that you'll be in trouble!"_

"_Ha! You get us, Sirius Black and James Potter in trouble? We'll probably own this school in a matter of days!"_

**-----END FLASHBACK-----**

"Well… I might not have been the best behaved boy in first year…" said James

"Yeah" said Sirius "In fact you were one of the worst!"

"That's beside the point!" James said stubbornly, "Anyways, that was four years ago! You'd think she would have gotten over it by now!"

"As I've told you my friend; girls are an emotional species and can take years, maybe even _decades_ to get over things!" Sirius said.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" asked James, his temper growing shorter.

"Just go on and ask her out mate! I mean you're the second most popular guy in school? She would just _die_ to go out with you!" said Sirius.

"You know what," replied James, "I think I will. Wait… second most popular guy in school? Who's the first?"

"Why me of course!" said Sirius in a very arrogant manner.

Meanwhile, Remus was sitting in the corner shaking his head. 'When they _ever_ learn?' he thought.

**-----LATER THAT EVENING-----**

"My, those house-elves really outdid themselves," said Remus, "I'm so full I just want to fall down."

"Well you may want to fall down mate," said James, "but we've got much more important things to do!"

"Like what?" asked Peter.

"Well it's time to start 'Operation: Get Evans to Like James After James Heroically Saves Her'!" explained Sirius.

"First of all," said Remus, "that codename is way to long. Second of all, how on earth is James supposed to heroically save Lily?"

"That Moony, you'll just have to leave up to us!"

Remus again shook his head. Whatever his friends were up to, it definitely would get them at least a week's worth of detentions.

Remus and Peter watched as James and Sirius walked out of the Great Hall. In front of them was Lily, but she didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on because she was reading a book. Remus and Peter quickly caught up with James and Sirius so they could see what was happening.

Lily walked up the staircase, heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Marauders followed her. She was still engrossed in her book when she found she couldn't move.

"What? What happened?" asked Lily, who was finally brought out from her sort of trance.

"Quick hide!" whispered James to the rest of the Marauders.

Quickly, James pushed his friends in a nearby broom cupboard. He had placed a charm on Lily so she wouldn't be able to move. James muttered a couple spells and suddenly, the scenery around them was not that of Hogwarts, but of something that looked like a peak of a very high mountain.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Lily. The marauders peaked out of the broom cupboard which now looked like part of the mountain. They saw Lily dangling off the edge of a cliff, looking quite scared.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" yelled James in a much deeper voice that could have only been caused by magic. **(A/N: It's like one of those heroic announcer voices in the movies. You know, the really cheesy ones?)**

Lily looked over and saw the person she least wanted to see at this time. It was Potter, but for some reason he was wearing silver armor, and his messy black hair was blowing in the wind.

Lily looked down and saw that she was wearing an elegant princess gown, complete with poofy sleeves and itchy, scratchy skirt.

"Potter, whatever you've done, you BETTER UNDO IT NOW!"

James oblivious to Lily's screams went over to the edge of the cliff.

"Here, let me get my wand so I can help you!" James said in the same deep voice.

As James searched for his wand, the piece of rock Lily was holding onto started breaking away, and finally fell.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lily yelled for a second time as she fell from the cliff. James looked up and had a look of extreme horror on his face. Instead of falling hundreds feet as Lily would have if she were on a real mountain, she fell what was about 10 ft. but she hit her head on the ground.

"OWW!" said Lily, as the scene created by James' spell dissolved.

"Look Evans! I saved you! Will you go out with me?" asked James, not noticing the bemused look on Lily's face.

"James Potter!!"

"Woah. You called me James! Are you that mad that you need to use my whole name?"

"No silly! Haven't I _always_ called you James?" asked Lily, still looking confused.

"No..." said James, starting to seem a little frightened.

"Well, _James_, I would LOVE to go out with you!"

"Evans, you know what. I think I'll take you to the hospital wing. Just to make sure that fall hasn't umm, addled your brains."

"What?" asked a shocked Lily, "is that your idea of a _date?_ The _hospital wing_????"

"NO!" yelled James.

"You know what Lily. How about tomorrow we just each lunch together. And then you know that next weekend's a Hogsmeade trip. Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade. How would you like that?"

"Oh James, I would _LOVE_ that! I'll see you then." With that being said, Lily continued up to Gryffindor Tower, leaving James to wonder what on Earth was going on.

"Mate, what just happened there?" asked Sirius.

"I think I just got myself a date with Lily Evans."

"Wow. Who knew the 652nd try would be lucky?" asked Sirius.

"Lucky, HA! That wasn't _luck! _That was the charm of James Potter (the great) in action!"

"CHARM?!?" yelled Remus, Sirius, and Peter in unison, trying to conceal their hysterics

"More like your 'taking advantage of Evans when she was suffering from some serious brain damage'" Sirius countered.

"What is with you and really long phrases/codenames?!?" Remus exclaimed, not expecting an answer.

"Well..." started Sirius

"THAT WAS RHETORICAL FOOL!"

"What does rheori—?"

"Look it up" said Sirius, cutting Peter off.

"Okay, now back to me and Evans"

"You and Evans? You and Evans??" shouted Sirius

"are you daft mate?"

"That 'oh James I would simply love to go out with you giggle'? It was obviously a direct result of her falling off the cliff, because ickle jamesypoo just had to try and save her life... even though he almost ended it "

"Don't EVER call me, or even SAY the words 'Ickle Jamesypoo "

"Hypocrite" muttered Sirius under his breath

"What did you just say?" James asked in a threatening tone

"Nothing" Sirius said.

"tell me and maybe, just maybe I wont seriously injure you"

"like you seriously injured Lily to get her to finally agree to go out with you?" asked Peter, who had an uncanny talent for making questions that would be taken as sarcastic if asked by anyone else, sound genuine.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP PETER "

"AND SIRIUS TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID RIGHT NOW "

"I just called you a hypocrite mate, you said not to say the words... well I can't say them... and you said them yourself." Then after some thought, "there's really no need to get such a swelled head about it." Sirius added.

"Why, just WHY was I put in a House with a bunch of insane idiots. "

"Excuse me? " said Remus

"Oh, sorry Moony... add 'EXCEPT FOR MOONY' to the thing I said before"

"you mean 'to the previous statement'" corrected Remus

"And add 'who is an insane super-smart-person-who-corrects-the-wonderful-james-who-never-needs-correction' after MOONY"

"Geez mate, you're just as bad... if not worse, than Sirius for insanely long phrases/codenames" Remus sighed.

**And the day ended just like this, sidetracking, yelling, arguing, and insulting. **


	2. Chapter 2

James woke up, sun shining brightly in his face, but then the sun was blocked by a shadow of a mirror...and then the thing reflected in the mirror came into focus, it was the most revolting, horrifying, utterly repugnant...  
"SIRIUS"  
"Aww, I was just getting to the part when you turned around and sow nothing behind you and got paranoid wondering what was being reflected... and then you realized it was you, and you bowed down to me telling me I truly was the fairest in all the land and..."  
"SIRIUS"  
"Fine, fine, I'll stop... but seriously what is that thing on your face?

"Haha Sirius, that's not funny"  
"then whydya laugh? Huh huh huh?" "But no I'm serious **(no pun intended)** there is something on your face."   
"Wha...WHAT? NO!" said James  
"THERE CANT BE! It's Hogsmeade today. I have that date with Evans today."

Just then Remus walked in. "You know James, you're making me think that you really don't like Lily. If you did you would show her some respect, and calling her by her last name is definitely not a form of respect"   
"Well it becomes a habit after 4 years of doing that, I mean its not like we were exactly 'bosom buddies' for the past four years" stated James  
"EXACTLY MY POINT " yelled Sirius, "Her brain was somehow addled with, she never would have agreed to go out with you on her own accord "  
"AS I'm sure you are aware, I have previously stated, NOTHING is wrong with her BRAIN!! It's the charm of James Potter coming into action."  
"Whoa James? What's that thing on your face, well... it's not really a 'thing' so let me rephrase that... WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOUR FACE??"  
James ran to the mirror in the boys dormitory and groaned. His whole face was covered with boils.  
"Well, not to worry" said Remus briskly "I can undo that with a flick..." "Oops"  
and Sirius burst into hysterics.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?" yelled James  
"he...tur..." said Sirius, and burst into another fit of laughter.  
"Hey" said Peter walking in to the common room "why is James's face purple?"  
"WHAT!?!?! " hollered James, "you turned it PURPLE ?!?! Of _all_ the colors, why did you turn it PURPLE? That's one of the least manly colors there is! I_ can't_ impress Evans with my face being PURPLE!!!!!"  
"Hem, hem" said Remus "Lily, not Evans."  
"SAME DIFFERENCE!!"  
"And anyways," interjected Remus, "I said I'd get rid of the boils, and I did. I just happened to do something else in ADDITION to removing them."  
"Well," said Sirius, looking down, just incase he started laughing, "girls have that one make-up cover-up stuff, maybe we could sneak into the girls dormitory and use some...or quite a bit... or like 3 bottles."   
"Excuse me," said James, "but since I'm not of the feminine gender, I don't especially favor the idea of wearing 10 pounds of make-up on my face."  
"But its probably not even ten, maybe like three, and would you rather go looking like... that?" Sirius asked in a disbelieving tone.

James sighed. "Fine," said James, "but don't blame me if we get caught!"   
"You guys... wait!" said Remus, who liked to read for fun, "In 'Hogwarts, A History" It says that—"  
"It says a lot of things, in a lot of books Remus," said Sirius, "and we don't have the time to hear all of it. Come on James, let's go"  
"Whatever," said Remus "suit yourselves."  
And so James and Sirius set off to the girls' dormitories. They started running up the stairs, and when they got to about the 7th stair, the stairs turned into a slide, and they fell back down. Remus was there to greet them at the bottom of the slide.  
"That's why you should listen to me," he laughed.  
"That was NOT FUNNY! " yelled James, "I need to find a way to get rid of the PURPLE FACE that YOU gave me. "  
"Why don't you do the SMART thing and go see Madame Pomfrey?" asked Remus  
"Becaussee... tell him James."  
"Because obviously...um... we don't feel like it."  
"Yeah," agreed Sirius, "That's why, so HA!"  
"Um... okay, if you 'don't feel like' doing what I suggested, than what are you planning on doing about it?" asked Remus.

"OKAY! FINE I'LL GO SEE MADAME POMFREY!"

After Madame Pomfrey scolded him, and fixed his face, he went back to his dorm to get dressed for Hogsmeade, meaning Lily.

After getting dressed, James waited for Lily at the door in the entrance hall. When she came down the Marble Stair case, he was stunned at how pretty she looked in a pink floral **(A/N: not those icky Hawaiian floral things**) skirt and a plain white t-shirt. This was definitely not something that Lily wore everyday, considering she spent most of her time in the Library.

_She dressed up just for me_, James thought.

"So Lily, where do you think we should go?" asked James

"How about Madam Puddifoot's? I think it'll be a lot warmer and quieter in there."

James usually tried to stay away from Madam Puddifoot's, even if he managed to get a date with a really good looking girl. But for Lily, he was willing to spend their whole Hogsmeade trip there.

They came to a halt outside the tea shop, and went it. It was indeed very warm in the shop, and very...pink.

"Come on James! I see an open table!" said Lily, dragging James to an open table towards the center of the room.

James noticed how uncomfortably close they were, but then he looked in Lily's emerald eyes, he remembered how lucky he was to be on a date with her. Madam Puddifoot came and took their order, and left James and Lily alone.

"James, I just want you to know, that you've made me the luckiest person ever today." said Lily. James looked at Lily, surprised she was saying this on only their first date. After all, she had hated him for all these years.

"I feel the same way Lily!" said James a little too eagerly. Lily giggled a total girly-girl giggle (usually something she would _not_ do), and they talked for the rest of their time in the tea shop. James was surprised at how mischievous Lily turned out to be. She told him of all the things she had done to get back at her sister Petunia, and he told her about all the things he and Sirius had done when they were younger. After about an hour at Madam Puddifoot's, Lily suggested that they head back to Hogwarts because she still had some essay that she needed to finish. James agreed and suggested that they do their homework together.

As James and Lily arrived in the entrance hall, they saw Peeves floating around. He looked like he was up to something.

"OH LOOK IT'S POTTY AND HIS WEE LITTLE FRIEND!" They continued walking, ignoring Peeves.

"I SAID, '**OH LOOK IT'S POTTY AND HIS WEE LITTLE FRIEND!**'". James and Lily continued walking, still ignoring Peeves, but this time, it was a mistake.

Peeves appeared to have what looked like a fisher's net, and he trapped Lily in the net.

"Help James! Help," yelled Lily.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" **(A/N: hehe deja vu :D)**

James got out his wand and started shooting spells at Peeves.

"You're gonna have to do better than that POTTY!" said Peeves in a mocking voice.

James shot one last spell at Peeves, but Peeves was not fast enough. Peeves stopped shouting, but he dropped the net holding Lily.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Lily, and for the second time that week, Lily fell to the ground and hit her head.

"Lily! Lily! Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" asked a worried James.

Lily looked up at James and the expression on her face changed from confused to angry.

"POTTER, YOU ARROGANT PRAT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Lily, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO USE THAT STUPID SPELL? I COULD HAVE GOTTEN A CONCUSSION FROM FALLING ON MY HEAD!"

James was confused for many reasons. Why did Lily think that James was responsible for the fall, and why did she suddenly hate him again? He watched as Lily walked off to the hospital wing, yelling about how arrogant James Potter was.

"Hey mate! How'd the date with Evans go?" James turned around and found Sirius and the rest of the Marauders coming in from Hogsmeade.

"I don't know." said James, "The date was okay, but afterwards everything just went..._crazy_."

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"Well, we came in, and then Peeves picked up Lily, and accidentally dropped her. She hit her head again, and then she blamed _me_ for dropping _her_, and then started calling me Potter again! Then she just stormed off to the hospital wing."

"Wow, she sure is _loco!_" said Sirius, who was seriously **(A/N: no pun intended. Those puns get annoying)** proud of himself for being able to use another language.

"I'll say," agreed Peter.

"Are you still going to chase after her James?" asked Remus.

"You betcha," replied James before running off towards the Hospital Wing yelling, "LILY! YOU KNOW YOU LOOOVVVEEE ME!"

While Peter and Sirius cheered James along, Remus stood there shaking his head, wondering how in the world he became friends with such strange people.


End file.
